


Goodbye, Ahsoka Tano

by djh_one



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano's Fate, Gen, Malachor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djh_one/pseuds/djh_one
Summary: What happened to Ahsoka on Malachor after she returned to her timeline?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Goodbye, Ahsoka Tano

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Some gore descriptions that can cause triggers. Read at your own risk.
> 
> Warning #2: In this story, Malachor V from the Legends is considered the same with Malachor from Rebels.

How much had passed since her last stance in this Temple? Not like it mattered anyway now that she was back in her timeline. Vader was nowhere to be seen, possibly already off Malachor. She stood in front of the triangle door and took a deep breath, then walked in with Morai just behind her.

She never saw a Sith Temple before and only knew them through stories told at the Jedi Temple. She guessed they were probably similar in terms of design. It was dark since all that power was gone, making it impossible for the naked eye to see even for Togrutan standards. She ignited one of her lightsabers and when it wasn’t enough she ignited the other one as well. There had to be a hall leading to somewhere,  _ anywhere _ , she hoped. 

The Force had worked in mysterious ways, still being alive was a good example of that. If it was decided that she had to live then it was because she either had to do something or help someone do it. And if she was going to, she needed to know-how _. _

And of course, she had to find a way out this mess, too.

She was partially right; this place looked like a Jedi Temple, but only on the surface. The deeper she went in, the more differences there were. On the hall she was walking stood many statues; formed impossibly detailed as if they were alive and could pop out of the stone at any time. Their names weren’t written anywhere, a clear sign of how important they were. These people were known to all and they made sure no one needed their names to know who they were.

_ Such an ego, _ she thought.  _ Very Sith-like. _

She finally found the stairs going to the main halls but as she put a foot on the first step something called out to her from the depths of the Temple. 

She looked around to see if she could find a way down. Morai was sitting on a statue’s lightsaber which was directed to a deeper part of the hall.

‘‘Smart convoy.’’ She lifted a finger for her and as if on cue Morai flew to settle on her shoulder. Together they walked down the stairs. 

Now, this was definitely different from the Jedi Temples; it was like a classroom but somehow she knew it wasn’t the purpose of this place. There were many ancient looking meditating pads scattered all around the room. However, there was one pad that was placed differently; it was at the center. Whoever used to sit on that had the advantage to control everyone else. 

Ahsoka lifted her eyes to see the stories described on the walls and on the ceiling. They were told from their perspective; descriptions of victories and depression times covering almost everywhere. 

_ This was a ritual room _ , her mind provided unsurely. She placed herself on the main pad, curling her legs under herself and turning off her sabers. Morai left to sit on another pad, closing her eyes as if she was going to meditate, too.

‘‘Alright. Here goes nothing.’’ 

She took a deep breath and tried to focus on what called her here. The air was strangely refreshing, perhaps there were vents to maintain airflow.

She hoped this was what she had to do and that she wasn’t wasting her time in this place. Second-guessing herself wasn’t really her thing, she either did something and suffered the consequences or calculated the possible problems and didn’t do the thing.

Now she chose to listen to her heart.

Her heart slowed its rhythm and her breathing became quieter. Darkness surrounded her ever so carefully, thoughts like passing Jedi and Sith filling her mind and the echoes of their screams getting frighteningly loud.

‘ _ You don’t belong here, child.’  _ A voice spoke. It was like that time on Lothal where she had heard her master’s voice. The only difference was this voice belonged to a female, an old female, and… strange as it was, it sounded like her words were in a different tongue. She understood it but couldn’t make out the words as if someone translated those for her. ‘ _ What is your name?’  _

‘‘Ahsoka.’’ She answered curtly, not really certain of the realness of things.

‘ _ Ah-so-ka.’  _ The voice repeated, tasting the words on her tongue. ‘ _ What is it that you seek here, Ah-so-ka?’ _

The voice in her head seemed to be closer now. She waited to feel a breath on her face but nothing happened.

‘ _ Your heart is an open door and yet you are lost.’ _

She reached out through the force only to see complete darkness. Was she finally losing her mind?

‘ _ Do you seek power?’ _ She a metallic taste filled her mouth. Her skin was getting warmer like there was a campfire in front of her.  _ ‘Do you seek revenge?’  _

The voice got behind her, the sensation causing a shudder.

‘ _ You seek… knowledge.’ _

It was true; she was here to get some answers. She only received more questions so far but was determined to continue on her search.

‘ _ The knowledge is the sharpest sword, little child. Are you certain you can carry it?’ _

‘‘Yes,’’ Ahsoka answered with great confidence. ‘‘I’m here to retain it.’’

A low chuckle rumbled in her throat, almost sinister. It reminded her of the Witches of Dathomir.

‘ _ Then let’s see how you well you receive it!’  _

She only saw a glimpse of three purple lightsabers hovering in the air before they suddenly turned and pointed towards her, flying straight at her.

‘‘ _ Hah- hah.’’  _ Her chest heaved with the need of air, her eyes snapping open and tears falling through her cheeks. Her chest burned with indescribable pain. With shaky hands she checked herself to see the damage done; there was nothing.

_ It was too real to be an illusion. _

She shook her head and tried to take her breathing under control once again. The darkness around her seemed to play with her mind and if she wanted to achieve what she wished for, she had to find a way to work around it. 

Getting up from the pad she dusted herself, her hand staying a second longer on her heart. She moved forward without looking back; hopefully leaving that sinister being behind, whatever it was. 

She walked into a room with stairs leading to both upstairs and downstairs. Was this the final choice for her? Climb and leave or descend and acquire? 

Her choice was made already, there was no escape. She had died already and had already accepted that fate; there was nothing she was afraid of.

The more she walked, the stranger this place became. The rooms were left behind already; the walls becoming less steel and more stone. 

There were some pieces of torn flimsi on the ground which turned into dust between her fingers. She came upon a table at some point and saw a few chairs here and there. 

She found a fountain on her way and realized how thirsty she had been. The valve had been turned off so it was more like a small body of water. Using her hands to gather water, she brought it to her nose.  _ If it doesn’t smell and doesn’t look like goop, it’s probably good enough. _

Good old Anakin and his wise teachings were really paying off now. She drank all the water in her hands. It was cold and refreshing. Resting against the carved stone she watched Morai taking small sips.

Aimlessly walking would get her nowhere, she was aware of it by this time. She had to focus her ideas on her current situation, maybe she could be able to see the road ahead.

Before closing her eyes the last thing she saw was her reflection on the water.

‘ _ You’ve grown a lot, little one,’ _ someone spoke. It wasn’t a stranger, no, it was someone she knew.

‘‘Master Jinn!’’ Her voice echoed in the room. ‘‘But how?’’

He had died at the hands of Maul, she grew up listening to stories about him from Master Plo. They met a few times back then at the Temple. Master Plo always told Ahsoka how he had to be a member of the Council and yet couldn’t because of his  _ different _ views.

‘ _ You are about to walk down a path none of us could.’  _ It was just his voice, he wasn’t physically in the room with him. That old had made sure Ahsoka felt her presence, Master Jinn almost sounded like echoes carried by the wind.

‘‘I don’t understand, Master,’’ she started, ‘‘What am I supposed to do?’’

The sensation of two hands grabbing each side of her face and gently rubbing it soothed her ache. She could faintly smell Master Jinn’s unique scent; a mixture of musk and old man.

‘ _ See the end of the road, not the path you walk on.’ _

And with that, he was gone completely.

Her eyes fluttered open. Everything felt  _ odd _ around her. Because of the numbness growing in her legs, she decided to get up and walk it off. She turned around to see the place she sat on and got struck, freezing on her feet.

Ahsoka was looking at herself.

She was still crosslegged on the ground, eyes closed and breath slow. She stepped closer gingerly and waved a hand before her own eyes. There wasn’t even a twitch.

‘ _ Those people can’t help you’ _ An inhuman voice clawed at her montrals. ‘ _ But I can.’ _

Before she could even process what the fek was happening, she got spun around to face the fountain.

‘ _ I can see your agony,’  _ it was male that she could tell, but no amount of try gave away his species. He wasn’t human, not anymore at least. ‘ _ Use your pain! I will teach you and you shall take revenge on your enemies!’  _

Did she want to take revenge?

In her mind popped an image of Vader. No, he wasn’t Vader; he was Anakin. The one who butchered innocent children and hunted down the people he once called friends and family.

Did she wish revenge upon him for falling?

_ No, of course not. _

She had accepted her master was no longer. Avenging Anakin wouldn’t bring him back, nor the children he had murdered.

_ Let go…  _

‘ _ The people you held dear are all gone! They died because you couldn’t save them! Feel their pain!’  _

She fell to her hands with the sudden outburst of pain in her heart. The same thing happened once before when the Purge started.

‘ _ See your potential! Look at what you can become!’  _

She crawled towards the fountain as if she was getting dragged, lifted her head to look into the water.

One of her eyes was popped out of its socket. His sienna skin was a dark shade of gray now. She lifted a hand to her face and winced at the pain. Her face was peeling, looking patchy like a piece of dry land. Every move seemed to hurt and somehow that pain made her feel stronger.

Still watching her reflection, she inspected the wounds and ulcers on her skin. She wasn’t bleeding and it didn’t surprise her. In this body, it felt like there wasn’t even a single drop of blood left.

She felt the power flow in her veins.

_ Let go of everything. _

‘ _ No!’  _ The voice yelled, but she ignored him.

_ Let go of your pain. _

‘ _ You can’t!’ _

She closed her eyes tightly and let out a shaky breath. Her senses peaked, feeling the smallest movement around her.

_ Let go of your fears. _

‘ _ STOP!’  _

_ When it’s time, you shall join the Cosmic Force, becoming one with the universe. _

A shriek echoed in the room and only after it ended did she open her eyes. She lifted her hands immediately and relief washed over her.

She was back where she saw sitting and back in her own body.

Morai was sitting in front of her, looking at her with her big bright eyes. She scratched the place under her beak, letting her know she was perfectly fine.

She leaned towards the water to take one last look at herself just for good measure.

‘‘What is this place, Morai?’’ She asked mostly to herself. After drinking another handful of water, she decided to go deeper.

She pulled open a very heavy metal door to reveal a long trail with huge cliffs on each side. It was barely wide enough for her to walk comfortably on it. She peaked from the edge; no calculation was needed to know one wrong step would be fatal. There was a soft breeze, licking at her skin and making her wonder if she closer to outside. She ignited one of the lightsabers to see where she was stepping on. Morai was flying above her, sometimes drawing circles and sometimes doing small rising and diving movements.

She braced herself for the worst and stepped forward.

While walking she saw many gigantic pillars going from bottom to all the up. They were probably designed to support tons of stones from falling on top of their heads. The idea wasn’t enough to comfort her, though. This place was the definition of ancient and time happened to everything.

Fastly yet also very carefully she followed Morai until she reached the other end. There was another metal door and so pushed it open with the force. It was a room with fire lanterns decorating the walls. On second thought, it was more like a passage rather than a room. While continuing on her way, she realized the walls were getting narrower and narrower, becoming just enough for one person to fit comfortably. Stairs were leading down at the end and she was certain this was the right way.

It was a dead-end of some sort. There was only a vast amount of water lying at the bottom of the stairs. There was a hue of light, possibly getting in through a crack in the ceiling. It created a perfect circle on the surface of the water.

‘ _ See the end of the road, not the path you walk on.’ _

The realization came upon her; that light __ was the end of the road and so the water was the path she had to walk on. 

Morai rubbed her face against her arm and maybe,  _ maybe _ she thought,  _ she feels the same. _

This was the end.

‘ _ Goodbye then, Ahsoka Tano, former Jedi Knight.’  _

She closed her eyes and walked into the water that reached up to her waist. She walked and walked until she was standing right under that light and in the circle.

She lifted her head to feel the warmth on her face one last time before she held her breath and dove underwater.

It wasn’t long before she was in a deep trance.

_ She watched, not knowing how much time had passed, and kept on watching. _

_ She saw the building of the Coruscant Jedi Temple. She witnessed the birth of the Order and the fall of it. _

_ She watched as the Council members came and left, leaving their seats for the next generations. She watched the Masters that never made it to the Council and saw why they didn’t. _

_ She watched Jedi Masters leave, fall, die… She saw the conflict in them, the reasons behind their ideas, the disappointments…  _

_ She watched her own trial and the lack of Krell’s.  _

_ She watched the Emperor pull their strings behind heavy curtains. _

_ And she saw her lineage; Yoda, Dooku, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Anakin…  _

_ There was only one single thing that they all shared and she was the closest to achieving it. _

_ Opening her mouth underwater, she allowed the water to fully embrace her both inside and outside. _

Something pulled her to the surface.

‘ _ You are granted the knowledge, child. Be careful.’ _ the old hag from before spoke. She barely heard it through her fit of coughs, her lungs desperately trying to get the water out. And if it wasn’t for her advanced hearing she would miss the sound of stone sliding on stone, taking the water all out through drainage and thus opening a secret door on the ground.

_ Morai…  _ She thought though the bird was nowhere to be seen anymore.  _ Thank you for accompanying me. _

She used the Force to open to the door and jumped inside. Nothing surprised her anymore, not even the shelves full of Sith holocrons that welcomed her…

Rolling her sleeves up mentally, she prepared herself for the long nights ahead.

_ Goodbye then, Ahsoka Tano, former Jedi Knight.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking your time to finish it. Please let me know what you think about it!


End file.
